Meap In The Meadow
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: Meap needs the gang again to return the most popular person in the universe from Mitch to her home world. Will she make it? Read to find out.


Meap In The Meadow

Disclaimers: This is all Phineas and Ferb copyrighted and all the characters. Like Meap.

Summary: Meap needs Phineas's and Ferb's help again. Big Mitch has stolen the most famous person in the universe. Can anyone stopped him?

Please review. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb built an invisibility device. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford join them and travel to a meadow so they have some what knowledge where they are. While playing tag, Candace is trying to figure out where they are. "Where are you Phineas and Ferb?"

"We're right here." Phineas tells.

"No your not. I can clearly see that your not!" Candace yells.

"Just trust me okay?" Phineas asks.

"Whatever but you guys are so busted!" Candace screams off the top of her lungs. Candace runs off.

"Your it." Buford says to Baljeet.

"How is this fair?" Baljeet asks. "Never mind."

All of the sudden, Meap crash lands in the meadow. Everyone freezes hearing the noise. Meap exits his spaceship and walks into the meadow. Looks around not seeing anyone. "Meap." Meap says in his high voice.

"Let's get visible again guys."Phineas yells.

They all are visible again.

"Here we are Meap." Phineas tells Meap.

"Meap." Meap tells. Meap forgot to put his translation mustache. "Sorry guys but Big Mitch has stolen the most important person in the universe." He says in his Scottish accent.

"What?" The friends question loudly.

"Yes I'm sad to say indeed." Meap says.

"Let's go then guys. We'll have to face Big Mitch." Phineas tells the gang.

"Sure Phineas." Everyone replies.

The gang and Meap are now heading onto the spaceship.

"Where to?" Phineas asks.

"To her home world." Meap explains.

"Sure. Start the engine. We're going to take a trip." Isabella tells.

Meap starts the engine. Now they exit Earth's atmosphere. And out of this galaxy.

* * *

(jingle tune) Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Perry smashes the door down. Now in a fighting position.

"Ahhh. Perry the platypus. Your timing is not presumed. By not presumed, I mean completely presumed!" Heinz states out the officious. Perry is trapped by a nailed box with a window in the ground.

"So your probably wondering what's up with the Inator again? Well back in Gimmelshtump... (flashback) ya I'm pretty sure I've told you that flashback already. But this one is different a little bit. Instead of just shooting there and going into space, it will return."Heinz explains to Perry. "So be prepared for the Inator to hit something."

Doofenshmirtz presses his red button. The Inator hits somewhere in space. "Now we got to wait now. Checkers?" Heinz asks.

* * *

Into Meap's ship...

"We should be there in 30 minutes." Meap says to his Earth friends.

"That's great. Be prepared to ask questions everyone. I can earn my questioning patch." Isabella saying to break the silence.

All of the sudden, the Inator ray hit Meap's ship and the ship starts to loose control. The ray bounces back.

"Hold on tight kids, we're going to have to make an emergency landing." Meap screams over the alarm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone hollows.

"Oxygen levels:20%." the ship says a statement. The ship is crashing into the nearest planet. Everyone is unconscious.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Building

"Your turn Perry the Platypus." Doof points out.

"Trrrr." Perry chatters.

The ray came back and hits Doofenshmirtz's apartment. Once it hit, Perry's trap breaks down.

"You were trying to escape hun? After all of this game of checkers? How rude. But you can't catch me!" Doof laughs and starts running. Perry chases after him. Heinz accidentally hit his Inator button. The Inator shot the beam. While Doofenshmirtz and Perry were running, Doof trips on his rug. Norm comes out and walks on Heinz.

"Awwwwww!" Heinz shrieks.

"I'm sorry sir." Norm apologizes.

"Just be quiet." Doofenshmirtz demands.

"Sorry sir." Norm apologizes, again.

* * *

Candace is talking to Stacy.

"So you know how Jeremy is so cute." Candace asks Stacy.

"Okay." Stacy replies.

"Well..." Candace stops talking. She looks outside the window. Nothing. "Call you back Stac." Candace tells.

She starts dialing her mom's number.

"MOM! Phineas and Ferb aren't in the backyard and when I saw them last, they were invisible." Candace yells in the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there .after I finish here." Linda says.

"Okay." Candace says happily. She chuckles.

* * *

On the planet in a different galaxy...

"Where are we?" Phineas asks.

"What is this place?" Baljeet questions.

"What in the world." Buford tells.

"Where's Meap?" Isabella wonders.

"Meap." Meap says cutely.

"Oh there you are Meap." Phineas answers. "So what are we suppose to do?"

Meap finds his translation mustache. "I think we should find materials to fix the ship." Meap tells in his Italian accent.

"Good idea. Ferb, you look for some metal, Isabella, you find materials to build a shelter to stay for a while, Baljeet, find some food if you can. Buford, you can join him." Phineas explains the plan.

"Yes Phineas!" Everyone yells.

* * *

Big Mitch's layer...

"So your the most famous person in this universe?" Mitch asks.

"Ya I'm am." Easy thinking Rachel said.

"Why exactly." Mitch questions.

"I figured out how to save money on fuel. Where have you been all these years?" Rachel answered.

"Hey be quiet prison. I hear something." Mitch tells.

"Help! Someone has kidnapped me! Help! SOS!" Rachel yells.

Outside of the rocky mountain area where Isabella is... She hears mumbles.

"I hear something. Let's check it out." Isabella thinks.

Isabella went in the direction of the sound. Now hearing it even louder.

"Hey a cave. I'll check it out." Isabella whispers to herself.

Big Mitch tells Rachel. "Wow, look what you done, someone is coming after us."

"More like you." Rachel replies.

"Be quiet." Mitch yells. "Let me look at the exit route before we go."

Mitch goes towards his screen in his hideout. He sees Meap, Phineas, and Ferb on the screen.

Mitch complains. "Why Meap, why. Also how did you find me here?"

Phineas, Ferb, and Meap are repairing the ship. They are also complete.

"We just need a few more touches." Phineas says while repair the oxygen tank.

"We're almost done here. I can tell." Meap tells proudly.

"Where's Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella?" Phineas asks.

"I have no idea." Ferb answers.

"I hope they come back soon." Phineas replies to Ferb.

Isabella is searching the cave. She sees a dim light up ahead and moving up towards the light. She is about to pass the corner but Isabella stops and thinks. "This could be a trap, I should just take a peek." Isabella takes a peek for 2 seconds. In that peek, she saw Big Mitch and a random lady. "That must be the most popular person in the universe." Isabella thinks.

"I must escape somehow maybe..." Mitch explains.

"Great, you can leave me here and you can escape." Rachel interrupts.

"Let me think... NO!" Mitch says in a angry mood.

"Then you can be arrested and I get free and live on with my life." Rachel tells.

"NO!"

"Come on that seems fair."

"NO!"

"No?"

"NO!"

Isabella has been listening to this the whole time. She decided to try to sneak in the room. So Isabella takes a little peek. Stays low and only can see one part of her one eye. She relies that he has too much concentration on her instead of intruders. Isabella looks around the room to see if there is anywhere to hide. "Bingo!" Isabella thinks loudly. "There is a rock that I can hide behind. If I can just..."

Isabella jumps behind the rock. Peeks out. Looks like no one sees her. That's good. She now just had a shock. An idea popped in. "Once he walks close enough. I'll do a sweep under his feet!"

Mitch was staring at Rachel. Rachel was staring back. The ultimate stare off. "I've better things to do other than this." Mitch says while still staring at Rachel.

"Yeah right. In your dreams." Rachel replies.

"Be quiet girl." Mitch demands.

She doesn't say anything this time. "Now what was I saying. Oh ya. I'll go through the main door and exit there." Mitch explains. Mitch is walking right pass Isabella. She places two hands on the ground and swings her leg to knock him off guard. Jumps up in the air and runs to untie Rachel. "Whoa. Wait a minute, your the person who won when I had the cutonium on me with your cuteness?" Mitch asks.

"Well yes, yes I am." Isabella answers while untying Rachel

"I am so going to get revenge on you." Mitch says angry.

"Thought you would say that."Isabella thought. Isabella asks Rachel. "What's your name?"

"You haven't heard of me in your life?" Rachel said surprisingly.

"Ummm. All that I know that Meap told me that your the most popular person in the universe and everyone knows you." Isabella stated.

Rachel puts her hands on her hips and gave her a look.

"That's it! Your a little bit upset that I haven't hear of you." Isabella told.

Still giving the stare.

Isabella explained. "Okay, your quite upset."

"Thank you." Rachel said

"No prob."

"So where are we going from here?"

"Hello. I'm here ya know." Mitch points off.

"How bout we leave first from here." Rachel explains.

Isabella agrees. "Agree."

The girls run out of the cave to a different rocky mountain.

"We're safe here." Isabella says reassuring.

"Thanks for that rescue..." Rachel trailing off.

"I'm Isabella." Isabella states.

"You already know who I am." Rachel tells.

"Well yes, yes I do."

"Where are we going from here?"

"First, I need to collect materials to build a shelter. Then we can head back to the ship."

"Sure, I'll help."

Isabella and Rachel found some a good cave. But there was no wood to make heat. They went back after they knew exactly where the cave is.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin?" Isabella asks.

Phineas looks up from his work to Isabella and Rachel.

"Oh, you found Rachel. Good job. I'm almost done the repairs with the ship. Everyone is waiting behind the big rock behind us. You guys can go over there." Phineas explains.

Rachel volunteers. "I can help if you want."

Phineas says to Rachel. "That would be a help. Thank you Rachel."

Rachel replies. "That's not a problem. This is basically my job anyways."

Phineas continues on the repairs while Rachel just starts to repair the ship. Isabella walks to the guys.

Isabella thought. **I wish I would of asked first instead of Rachel. I could have worked with Phineas side by side. Or actually head by head.**

Isabella now sees Meap and the rest.

"Hi guys." Isabella says as excited as she could.

"Hey Isabella, did you find a shelter?" Meap asks.

"Yes and I also found Rachel." Isabella tells.

"Really?" You found her, where is she?" Baljeet questions.

"She is helping Phineas on the ship repair." Isabella states.

Meap explains. "That's good, we can go to her home world quicker and get you home quicker."

Isabella agrees. "That's good."

* * *

An hour later...

Phineas and Rachel walk up to the rest of the gang.

"Let's go drop off Rachel at her home world." Phineas yells.

"Yes sir!" Everyone except Meap yells.

They all went aboard the ship. It was very closed-spaced in the ship. The cockpit roof door closed and they left the planet.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Building

"Can you help me up Norm." Doofenshmirtz asks.

"Sure boss." Norm replies.

Norm handed Doofenshmirtz a hand to lift him up.

"Thanks Norm." Doofenshmirtz tells.

Norm answers. "No problem sir."

"Now where was I... Oh I was waiting for the beam to come back. (5 seconds later) Ya, Perry the Platypus do you want play checkers again?" Doof asks.

"Trrr." Perry chirps.

Doof . "I'm taking that as a yes. I'll set up."

* * *

In Space...

Meap is steering the ship while everyone is looking out the window.

"We're going to be in hyper-space soon. Be prepared.

All of a sudden, Mitch comes and attacks Meap's ship.

"We're under attack. Quick, someone man the cannons!" Meap yells in the small ship.

Isabella replies. "Sure thing"

Isabella went to the cannon and was aiming and shooting.

* * *

In Mitch's ship...

"Oh they think they can destroy my ship. Let's see about that." Mitch tells himself.

Mitch is firing his cannons at their ship.

* * *

"Oh no, were almost knocked out!" Phineas screams.

Meap answers. "Hold on kids, I think I got an idea."

"If it's crashing the ship into his, I'm not doing that." Rachel explains.

"I'm not." Meap tells.

Meap was dodging all the shots. Mitch got frustrated that he couldn't hit the ship with his cannons. He stopped and flew into hyper-space.

"Where do you think he's going too?" Phineas asks.

"Let's hope not my home world." Rachel replies.

Meap states. "Well if he is, let's try to get there first."

Isabella tells. "What are you talking about this for. Start the hyper-drive."

Meap wanted to say something but he realizes that her point is true. He starts entering the coordinates and goes into hyper-drive.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Building

"Your turn Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz tells. "Is it me or the beam still hasn't come back yet?"

"Trrr." Perry chatters.

Doof replies. "Okay, go." Even though he didn't know what Perry said at all.

* * *

Rachel's home world

The gang, Meap, and Rachel exit the ship to say goodbye to her.

"Thanks so much. Well at least he didn't come here." Rachel says proudly.

"No problem, that was our mission anyways. Good luck trying to make new technology." Phineas answers.

Rachel tells."Thanks."

Meap joins in the conversation. "Thanks for fixing my ship Rachel."

"No problem." Rachel tells.

"We got to go now, we'll see you later we hope." Isabella says.

Rachel replies. "Thanks, you too."

"Wait..." Buford demands.

Baljeet asks. "For..."

Buford gives Baljeet a wedgie. "That." Buford explains. "First wedgie on a different planet."

"Wow Buford. Trying to have a record in space." Baljeet asks.

Buford answers. "Yep."

"Can we go now to our houses?" Isabella questions.

"Yes we can. Let's go." Meap tells.

"Bye Rachel!" The gang and Meap scream.

"Bye." Rachel yells back.

They all enter Meap's ship except Rachel this time and goes into space and sets a course to Earth.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz building.

"I'm about to win." Doof tells.

Agent P gets up and jumps over the edge and calls his hover car over and the hover car picks him up and he's gone.

"I don't know why he left." Doof wonders.

All of a sudden, his beam comes and hits him.

Doofenshmirtz yells. "Cure you Perry the Platypus."

* * *

Linda arrives home.

"Yes." Candace says.

She runs outside to her mom's car and opens the door.

"Mom, mom I'll show you the boys aren't here." Candace tells.

Linda replies. "Just wait, let me grab the stuff from the trunk.

"Okay, just hurry up." Candace says eagerly.

While Candace is waiting, Meap drops off the gang.

"Thanks Meap. That was great." Phineas tells.

Meap replies. "No problem. Look, I got to go. Bye everyone."

"Bye." Everyone answers.

Linda grab the stuff from the car. Candace starts dragging her mom's shoe heels against the ground.

Her mom yells. "Stop Candace!:

"Just wait til you see this." Candace says as they arrive to the backyard.

"But, but, but." Candace tells.

"Hi guys, want to come in for some ice cream?" Linda asks the kids.

The gang yells. "Yes!"

'' Then come on." Linda tells.

Perry come out of no where.

"Oh there you are Perry." Candace speaks quietly.

Perry chatters. "Trrr."

* * *

What to you think. Please review. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
